Fire vs vegeta
by Flame779
Summary: Fire vs vegeta vegetas younger sister the stringest mortal in all of the universes stronger then jiren but vegeta knows every one of her moves so its power (fire) vs knowledge (vegeta) who will win in this battle


It was a battle royale a lot like the last one the Zehn-ohs hosted same consequences except as well as the others the team fight as well it's a one on on every other one

It was the middle of the fight jiren vs ultra Instinct Goku someone was watching when a hit to the face made them all look jiren and goku stopped fighting to see Toppo he had hit a mysterious girl said girl didn't even flinch nor did she move instead she flew into the air "woah! I'm fighting her next!" Shouted goku

Toppo continued to fire at her but the girl continued to stand still taking the hits "my turn" she said her white teeth showing through her smirk she grabbed topos fist and threw him out of the ring their mouths were wide when vegeta in his ultra blue form went in front of her "it's just you and me" he said in a frown

"Hello vegeta" Smirked the girl "how do you know my name" Said vegeta "why would I forget my own brothers name" Said the girl "fire?" Asked vegeta stunned she removed the hood smirking "yes dear brother" smirked fire "no way!" Shouted beerus "you knew about this!?" Shouted bulma to whis

"No but not many people know any ties about her and lives I met her On a deserted planet she's the strongest mortal in power and the smartest in battle" Said whi's frowning "she's from universe 7 then! We can win against jiren!" Shouted yamcha "maybe" frowned whi's

Vegeta attacked and fire dodged she gasped when he appeared behind her and kicked her behind her knee making her growl in frustration and gasp "still have that weakness huh?" Asked vegeta smirking as fire glared at him smirking he frowned in confusion before he got hit by frieza

Fire stood up frowning goku got thrown out the ring she flew up to him staring at him in the eyes "you aren't so tough" she said he said nothing "silent aren't yah?" Asked fire she flew forward and flicked his head he flew back into the mountain their eyes all widened "no way" said them

Jiren was shocked "never underestimate me" Said fire as they charged against each other jiren powering up while fire stayed in base form "pbeerus was cheering as jiren and fires hands wrapped round his wrist jiren eyes widened as fire glared at him she threw him to the ground and flew down screaming as she did so and hitting him making a huge crater "woah" said the Zenos

Jiren was shocked as fire stared at him she picked him up by his neck "what is she doing?" Asked beerus "this is a tournament Lord beerus shes allowed to kill jiren and it seems I was wrong There is a universe where lives a mortal even a Hakaishin can't defeat.' It appears the rumor is true but jiren is not that mortal" Said whi's

Fires eyes glared black flashed in them "something's wrong with her" Said whi's "What is?" Asked gohan "Fire is not born a natural powerful being she was tampered with her cells were destroyed and hurt but the person who did it made fire a cold blooded machine she will kill whoever gets in her way and it seems jiren is that threat" said whi's "and you brought her here!?" Shouted beerus

Fire dropped jiren after a sickening crunch was heard she smirks her eyes black with no remorse or pain at what she had just done jiren was dead

Their mouths were all open "she killed jiren and didn't suffer a single scratch? How!" Shouted goku it was soon just vegeta and fire 'I know all your moves your weaknesses your pain Fire I know it all' thought vegeta 'I know you have grown soft vegeta but Im wondering how soft but I can tell you have been training, you were the only one who could beat me the only one who could give me a challenge and beat me' thought fire powering up "why is she powering up?" Asked krillin

"Cause vegeta taught fire everything she knew he has inside knowledge on her weakness's and strengths and moves he knows everything about her so it is a fair fight between power and knowledge" Said piccolo "so vegeta would be a bigger threat against her then goku?" Asked gohan "it is true" Said whi's

They charged against each other vegeta grabbed her wrist and threw her towards the ground "I know What hand you prefer to attack with fire and I know you leave the other defenceless" Smirked vegeta fire glared at him growling their eyes all widened

Fire graoledmas she flew up looking at him Vegeta was in ultra blue and fire and him were attacking the ground shook as fire got hit in the face and was sent into a mountain she screamed in anger her hair flashing black her eyes turning red their eyes all widened as they covered their ears the scream sent them to the floor and Vegetas eyes widened when fire shot right at him hitting him in the stomach and sending him flying coughing up blood as blood poured down his mouth

Vegeta glared at fire they charged once again hitting each other in the face as blood dribbled down their faces "SWORD ATTACK!" Shouted fire vegetas eyes widened as he dodged the attacks

'She's trying to kill me!' He thought making the realisation as everyone else did to "RUN VEGETA!" Shouted bulma "PAPA! GET OUTTA THEIR!" Shouted trunks "YEAH VEGETA EVEN IF YOU GIVE UP WE STILL WIN! SHES A PART OF OUR UNIVERSE!" Shouted goku

"it's nice to know I was one of the only people you cast aside did you even know? How awful it was to be under friezas thumb? To be harmed for your brothers leave you promised me we'd go together! You liar!" Shouted fire their eyes all widened when they saw the sword slash through Vegetas stomach blood poured out of his mouth and out the wound

Her eyes widened as the sword disappeared "no!" Shouted fire her hair turned back to blond and her eyes turned back to the blue they were 'your an idiot! You killed your brother cause you were mad! He may have left you but you have killed him! He was the only one who loved you not for your power level you are a monster!!' Her mind shouted at her

Fire covered her mouth and wiped her eyes feeling the unfamiliar wetness on her face Vegetas hair turned back to black and his eyes did to he began to fall and fire caught him "VEGETA/PAPA!" Shouted universe 7 all their eyes were wide as fire cried her tears were golden she hugged her brother

"Please vegeta wake up! If you leave me again I swear I will drag your sorry ass back to the living world!" Shouted fire her tears fell on his wounds and fire cried putting her head against his chest and not hearing a thump "no! VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shouted fire they all were crying chi-chi hugged goku and bulma and trunks cried into each other's shoulders beerus was still in shock and so was whis fire felt her heart ache "if I could give my heart to you I would" Said fire as she cried into his now drenched in tears shoulder the wound started healing "why are you crying" Asked vegeta

Fires eyes widened "your alive?" Asked fire "of course I am idiot!" Shouted vegeta fire started laughing and tackled him hugging him "vegeta!" Shouted fire

They all looked up to see fire hugging vegeta "awww" Said the Zenos "idiot" grumbled vegeta "Let's continue the fight" Said vegeta fire nodded and they both got into the fighting stance

It was a very close battle but fire won they wished back the other universes "how did you get revived anyway?" Asked fire "I don't know" Said vegeta he was just as confused as she was "when a saiyen feels true remorse for someone they have killed their tears turn golden and can bring them back to life" Said whi's

"I'm sorry fire... I'm sorry I left you all those years ago" Said vegeta "well.. we all make mistakes I killed you didn't I but your alive and came back" Said fire "hello!" Said goku "Kakarot!?" Shouted Fire goku pouted "my name is goku!" Said goku "no it's kakarot!" Shouted fire goku hid behind whis

"I've been meaning to ask anyway why do saiyens Always scream when they transform?" Asked bulma "Well it's a way of letting go your power and a way to increase our power using our emotions against our pain" Said fire


End file.
